reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier System
Although there was only one tier between Tier 2 and Tier 1 classes, the difference was much greater than the difference between Tier 0 and Tier 1 players. If an ordinary Tier 1 player could go up against Elite monsters of the same level, then ordinary Tier 2 players could go up against Chieftains. The Main God System intended Tier 1 to be an introductory phase for players, allowing them to adapt to God's Domain's combat styles. Hence, every player would be capable of completing their Tier 1 promotions. However, it was a different story for Tier 2. Only after players had achieved a certain standard in both combat standards and Basic Attributes could they complete their Tier 2 promotions. There were two main reasons for the massive gap between Tier 1 and Tier 2 players. The first reason was the tier of Skills they could learn. The other reason was the difference in physique. Tier 2 players' physique was 40% stronger than Tier 1 players. Although physique would not increase a player's damage or Basic Attributes, it could enhance a player's five senses and improve their body's flexibility. Players would be able to predict attacks that were originally impossible to spot and perform actions that were normally impossible to execute. When players reached Tier 2 in God's Domain, they would no longer be able to learn basic Tier 2 Skills from their class instructors as they had during Tier 1. Normally, players could only obtain Tier 2 Skills by completing quests or from loot and Treasure Chests. One of the most frequently used methods to obtain Tier 2 Skill Books was through the Adventurer's Association. A Tier 5 player was more useful to a Guild than 100,000 Tier 2 players. Not only could the Tier 5 player defend a city without help, but they could also lead teams to raid Tier 5 Legendary monsters. Tier 5 players weren't just capable of defending a city by themselves; they could also shatter an ordinary city's defensive magic array without help, making it far easier for their Guild to capture a city.Chapter 1643 Not only would players Basic Attributes and physique improve considerably after reaching Tier 3, but their Resistances would also undergo a qualitative transformation. This was also the greatest difference between Tier 2 and Tier 3 players.Chapter 1780 Skills Tiers In God's Domain, the power of a Spell heavily depended on the caster's Intelligence. For example, if a Tier 1 player and a Tier 6 player cast the same Tier 1 Spell, the power difference would be like heaven and earth. The outcome was due to the difference in their Attributes. Meanwhile, high-tiered Spells and Skills only allowed one to display more of their raw power.Chapter 1677 Promotion Difficulty options for promotion quests for Tier 2 and above were only Normal, Hard, and Hell Modes. In Shi Feng's case they were Hell, Asura, and God. Tiers Tier-0 - Level 0 * 4 Free Attribute Points with each level up Tier-1 - Level 20 * 8 Free Attribute Points with each level up Tier-2 - Level 50 * 20 Free Attribute Points with each level up Tier-3 - Level 100 * When a player reaches a Tier 3 physique, they improve their neural response time by 10%Chapter 1877 Tier-4 - Tier-5 - Tier-6 - NPCs Normally, after NPCs reached Tier 3, their combat standards would be on par to ordinary expert players. Some powerful Tier 3 NPCs could even reach the Refinement Realm. Including NPCs' superior Attributes, Tier 3 NPCs were generally far more powerful than Tier 3 players. Even the weakest Tier 4 NPCs' combat standards were at the Refinement Realm, and the more powerful ones could even reach the Void Realm. Not even Tier 4 peak experts would have dared to provoke Tier 4 NPCs in the past.Chapter 1588 Category:Game Mechanics